worldtriggerfandomcom-20200223-history
Gunner
}}A |Gan'nā|lit. gunner}} is a Border agent who specializes in the use of Gunner Triggers channeled through firearms. Specifics The Gunner position is one of the 9 official positions available to Border agents, one of the 7 directly involved in combat, and one of the 4 a trainee achieves immediately after reaching B-rank. Those official agents who have scored the most points (at least 4000) with a Gunner Trigger combined with a firearm out of all the Triggers in their set, and who have less than 6000 points with any Attacker Trigger, are classified as Gunners. On the other hand, users of Gunner Triggers who do not utilize any firearms are known as Shooters. C-ranks trainees wielding Gunner Triggers are not considered Gunners, since they are not official agents. Overview Gunners specialize in mid-ranged combat, with an emphasis on controlling the enemy's position. Due to to the effectiveness of Shield, Gunners are mostly relegated to support roles, assisting allies from afar and regulating the flow of the battle. Since they must also be able to take into account factors such as the goals of both teams, the conditions of the battlefield and the location of allies, frequently on the spot, Gunners are considered intellectual fighters. Nonetheless, Gunners can become extremely dangerous by going in Full Attack or by joining forces and focusing their fire on a single target. Their fighting style is balanced and reliable, and it is easy to train one's accuracy thanks to the stable performance of the firearms they use, which also increases their range by 20% compared to Shooters. Although they have fewer options than Shooters, Gunners may gain an edge on them due to only needing to aim and fire, whereas Shooters must perform more operations before they can shoot. The four bullet types Gunners can select are Asteroid, Hound, Meteora and Viper, while the available Gun Triggers come in the form of handguns, assault rifles, shotguns, grenade launchers and miniguns, although it is unknown if the latter can be used by B-rank agents. Gunner Triggers determine the features of the shot, firearms other traits such as range, rate of fire and more. These factors are also hugely affected by the trion capacity of the user: when two high-level Gunners engage in combat, due to the linearity of their fighting style, the winner is often determined by their respective trion reserves. Since Gunner Triggers consume a lot of trion, Gunners require a moderately large amount of it to be effective. They can load firearms with no more than two types of ammo, or combine them in advance to shoot composite bullets. Solo Points Since points fluctuate constantly, most of the following scores are likely to be obsolete. * No. 1 Gunner, Kazuma Satomi (03/03) *Hiro Kitazoe: 9728 (01/03) *Sumiharu Inukai (Asteroid): 8422 (15/02) *Tatsuya Kuruma: 7881 (01/03) *Kotarō Tomoe: 7009 (22/02) List of Gunners Currently, there are 19 known Gunners in Border, corresponding to the Gunners who participate in rank battles. Among the All-Rounders, Ai Kitora is known to have started out as a Gunner, and Yōko Katori switched to this position before becoming an All-Rounder herself. The following Gunners are listed by their unit's ranking at the start of the current season of Rank Battles. Their firearms and, when known, their individual ranking in the Gunner class are reported under their name. Trivia * Shooters are occasionally considered a sub-class of Gunners despite having been created first. * The author declared he would likely be a Gunner if he were a Border agent, although he adjoined that his ineptitude at athletics could force him to become an Operator instead. References Navigation Category:Gunner Category:Positions